


Divination is Rubbish

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Time, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking in his tea cup one day, the tea leaves tell Harry something he would never have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divination is Rubbish

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dream Wia Dream, for a line in her fic gave me this idea. Also thanks to Mosh for the beta.

One day, during his fourth year, Harry Potter was alone, being bored by himself and drinking tea. Idly, he glanced into his teacup and studied the tea leaves. He took out his Divination book, which was in his bag near him, and opened it up to the chapter on tea leaves. After analysing the content of his tea, he came up with the oddest conclusion ever.

His analysis simply said that he liked men and that he will find his true love with an older man.

Cracking up, he finished up his tea and said, "Divination is rubbish," the only thing he could ever say about that subject.

However, a few months later, when he found his tongue in Cedric Diggory's mouth, he wondered if perhaps the subject had some truth in it. Not buying the whole prediction, he considered it to be a pure coincidence.

When he finally hooked up with Ginny in his sixth year, he gave his Divination book a look and crowed at how wrong it was like his ex-teacher, Trelawney.

After the war ended, when things finally settled down with good ol' Tom Riddle finally vanquished, Harry decided to live up to the "normal teenage" life he never had before.

He ignored the strange nagging feeling within him when he found himself in the arms of male lovers on a regular basis. He still said, "Divination is rubbish," with a whole lot less confidence he had back in his fourth year.

Eventually, he came to the conclusion that yes, he preferred men, but he still sniggered at how he supposedly should like older men. If anything, the other men he bedded were his age or slightly younger than him. Subconsciously, without realising it, Harry tried to stay away from older men. But that proved to be useless.

On that fateful day, Harry re-acquainted himself with Remus Lupin, who had been travelling out of the Isle for a while. The two talked about the past, about the war, and about themselves after the war, catching up with a good bottle of Firewhiskey.

The next thing Harry knew he was waking up with Remus in his arms. Instead of cursing himself out loud, he managed to stay calm and apologised to Remus. He Apparated out of there, barely wearing his clothes, and secluded himself as he thought about all that had happened until now.

He continued to chant that "Divination is rubbish," but slowly his mantra turned to "I like Remus Lupin. I've always liked him."

Harry finally faced the inevitable. He chased after Remus, convincing and arguing with him about how he wanted to be with Remus. In time, with much difficulty, Remus accepted his fate as well and fell in love with Harry.

Despite his bizarre prediction coming true, Harry still said, "Divination is rubbish." Having heard that, Remus asked what Harry was talking about.

Sighing, Harry pulled Remus into an embrace and said, "Well, it all started with those damn tea leaves in my fourth year at Hogwarts."


End file.
